Fond Remembrances of a Lazy Morning
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written based on a dare from Princess Aletheia and her song fic challenge, "You Look Good In My Shirt". My, my, my...how her world had changed in two short years.


_**Author's Note: This short piece was written in response to the dare issued by Princess Aletheia for "You Look Good In My Shirt", one of her song prompt challenges. Also, a word of thanks to my co-author, beta and all around partner in crime (most of the time!), tonnie2001969. She makes what was once just an enjoyable past time into something I've grown to look forward to doing each day. And many thanks to each of you that takes the time to read and/or review. We love our readers almost as much as we do writing the stories. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.**_

**Fond Remembrances of a Lazy Morning**

Rolling over in the comfortable California king size bed, Jennifer Jareau slowly cracked her eyes open, blinking slowly as the gentle sunlight streaming through the slats of the wooden blinds against the window bathed the room in a soft glow. Stretching languorously beneath the decadent Egyptian cotton sheets, her leg shifted easily along the warm limb of the man sleeping beside her. Turning on her side, she snuggled against his fit body, fitting her curves against his angles as he softly snored beside her.

Had it really been only two years ago that they'd fallen in love?

Somehow, that seemed impossible. Possibly because she'd been a little in love with him since college, many, many years ago. His distinctive voice and rugged, devil may care look had heated her blood even then, sending a warm thrill through her every time she caught his image on a glossy book jacket. But that had been childlike fascination and infatuation. This...what she had now...was real. Tangible, she thought with satisfaction as she slid a soft hand over the solid wall of his chest, enjoying the tickle of his rough chest hair against her palm.

Hers, she thought with pride as her wedding ring glimmered in the light streaming through the bedroom window. Smiling as the sunshine caught the metal, she sighed, the faint sound seeping out of her soul. She'd managed to tame her hell raiser. She'd conquered that wandering eye of his. Many thought she'd accomplished the impossible, but she knew that was complete drivel. David Rossi had merely needed to match wits with a woman as strong and determined as he was. And she'd definitely filled those qualifications…in spades.

She hadn't made anything easy for him, alternately tempting and teasing him for months with soft looks and flirtatious banter. Until after closing a case in some random town in the middle of Louisiana, she'd decided to push him a little too far, openly flirting with one of the local LEOs during their celebratory party at the local town tavern. She still remembered his eyes burning into her as he'd watched one of the local cops accidently on purpose spill a drink down the front of her blouse, forcing her, of course, to strip down to her barely there tank top.

It felt as though he'd instantly appeared, hustling her out the door into the alley as he'd unbuttoned his own shirt, alternately cursing the overeager would-be suitor and accusing her of driving him to insanity. It had been their breaking point. She'd gone to bed wearing his shirt and woken to wearing him, their naked bodies entwined. Much like now.

Of course, she thought, sliding out of their bed as she reached for his discarded shirt on the floor and slipped it around her shoulders, there was a bit of a temporary size difference, her six months pregnant baby bump serving to remind her as she struggled to button his shirt over her straining tummy. Finally breathing a sigh of relief as she managed to fasten the last button, the comforting scent of his cologne teasing her nose, she heard a slight rustle of covers behind her.

Turning to find dark, contented eyes staring at her, JJ grinned.

"It never ceases to amaze me," Dave remarked, his sexy voice still rough and hoarse from sleep as he held out an arm to her.

"What's that?" JJ smiled enigmatically, sliding back into bed as he cuddled her beside him, brushing a soft kiss to her cascading hair.

"After all this time, you still look good in my shirt," he replied, claiming her lips gently, reverently. "But I still prefer you to be wearing me."

And soon, she was.

_**finis**_


End file.
